


"This One!" "No!"

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaged Reader, Mean Man, Other, deaged Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: The day Bucky experienced with two teenage superheroes who have been deaged to children





	"This One!" "No!"

With the rest of the team busy in meetings or missions, Bucky was left in charge of the two youngest avengers. Peter and Y/N had been deaged while on a mission a week ago and while Bruce and Tony along with all of med bay’s employees were trying to work out how to fix them, Peter and Y/N were running wild in the tower and it was Bucky’s responsibility to tame them.  
“Not that Peter, you may break it,” Bucky calmly said, grabbing Tony’s helmet before turning around and finding Y/N run out of the room.  
“You can’t catch me,” Y/N cheekily let out.  
After an hour and hoping the two youngsters had lost energy (they hadn’t), Bucky bent down to them.  
“There’s a carnival in town. Would you both like to go?” Bucky asked as softly as he could.  
“With rides and food and cotton candy?” Peter let out excitedly while Y/N sat there quietly.  
“Yeah. How about you go put your shoes on?” Bucky said before Peter ran off.  
Grabbing Y/N’s shoes, he sat in front of her putting the sandals on, “You okay Y/N?”  
“Are they loud?” she whispered.  
“Sometimes but I’ll be right there with you along with Peter.” Bucky spoke grabbing her hands so she was standing, “You are brave and safe with me which you should already know, Little Firebird.”  
Before leaving the tower, Bucky was tasked with securing two booster seats into the back of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. SVUs.  
On the way to the show grounds, Y/N and Peter could be heard singing along to the radio which made Bucky look in the rear view mirror and smile at the two little kids making him realize the reality of his dream to be something more than a soldier or an assassin, he wished to be a mentor or just a father figure.  
Pulling into the show grounds, he let Peter out first before taking Y/N out and grabbing both of their hands as they walked to the entry gate.   
“Two children and an adult please,” Bucky said, smiling at the unhappy teen working the gate.  
First step through the gate, Peter was trying to pull Bucky around, “Peter we will look around first before rides.”  
“But that's no fun,” Peter huffed, “I only came for rides.”  
“Well that’s too bad, we will go on the rides later. For now we look at the exhibits and food before the rides and after the rides we will get showbags,” Bucky firmly spoke.  
“You’re mean.”  
“Well you’re not the only child here. There’s Y/N and about a hundred other children here.”  
Looking at the art displays and animals, Bucky decided that Peter and Y/N could choose one ride each.  
“Which ride would you most like to go on Peter?” Bucky asked while going down to their level.  
“The biggest scariest ride there is that we can get on.”  
“And you Y/N?”  
“I don't know yet, sorry,” Y/N mumbled out.  
Rubbing her head, Bucky responded, “It’s okay not to know.”  
Walking around the rides, Y/N looked at them all before stopping in front of the teacups.  
"This ride. I want to go on this one," Y/N let out softly.   
"No! I will not go on that!" Peter screamed.   
"You'll go on this ride or you won't go on any rides at all," Bucky sternly spoke.   
Lowering his head, you could still hear Peter mumbling, "This is a stupid ride, it's for babies. I'm not a baby."  
Paying for tickets and getting into the mad hatter painted teacup, Bucky watched as Peter’s brave exterior dissolved before going back up again once Y/N looks at him.   
Softly Bucky spoke, “This ride spins and the operator,” Bucky pointed at the man at the rides gate, “He will spin us.”  
“Will it go super fast?” Y/N asked.  
“Not really, not as fast as Tony’s driving.” Bucky responded earning laughs from both children.  
As the ride go underway, Bucky watched as Peter held on tight to the side of the teacup so Bucky just grabbed both the kids hands.  
Getting off the ride Peter let out a loud, “Never again. I’m never going on the stupid ride.”  
Bucky knew it wasn’t out of hatred but instead fear so he patted Peter head, “Time for your ride Pete.”   
“I don’t want to go on my ride, let’s just get showbags and go.” Peter stuttered out.  
“But then that's unfair. We were choosing a ride each and if I only get to choose it is unfair on you.” Y/N let out looking sadly at Peter.  
Walking up to the kid sized rollercoaster Bucky noticed a problem, each car had only two seats meaning Peter would be stuck with a stranger but a deal is a deal.   
Crouching to Peter’s height, Bucky placed his hands onto Peter’s shoulders before softly speaking, “This ride only has two seats per cart so you will be sitting with a stranger okay.”   
Pouting Peter looked down and sadly mumbled, “Okay Mr Barnes.”  
Getting situated in the ride, Peter was forced to sit next to was a man that was probably ten years older than Bucky appearance wise that had a permanent scowl on his face.  
It took Peter only a few seconds after the ride started for him to start screaming his head off which trigger the man to yell at him.  
The yelling only got worse once the ride stopped and they were off it.  
“Why did you even go on the ride if you knew you were going to scream the whole time.” The man yelled shaking Peter violently.  
“I’m sorry sir” Peter said looking at Bucky scared hoping that he would notice which he did.  
Walking over Bucky pushed Y/N into his side before placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Is he bothering you Peter?” Bucky asked softly but sent the man daggers.  
“A little Mr Barnes. He told me that if I was going to scream so much I shouldn’t have gone on that ride.” Peter muttered out looking at the ground.  
Looking directly at the man Bucky let out angrily, “It’s a children’s ride an adult man all alone shouldn’t have been on it unless you were there to see the children on it which I hope you weren’t because then it would be a police matter. Now apologise to Peter or the Avengers will be knocking on your door with him to make you apologise.”  
“Sorry Peter,” the man said before huffing off.  
After the argument between the man and Peter and Bucky it was time for show bags. Along the way from one side of the event to the other Bucky could feel the slow tug on his arm of someone slowing down. Looking beside him, Peter was there excited as anything but Y/N wasn't, she was dragging behind and she seem tired. Stopping Bucky picked her up and Y/N immediately placed her head on his shoulder.   
At the show bags Peter examined each on carefully making sure he would enjoy everything and when Bucky looked at Y/N on his shoulder she was nearly asleep.   
Gently Bucky asked, "Which show bag would you like Firebird?"  
Mumbling sleepily Y/N responded, "Princess one please," before dropping her head back onto his shoulder and closing her eyes.


End file.
